A Public Affair
by iluvbb
Summary: I don't know what to write here so just read and tell me what you think! :


Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical only this keyboard!

My first fanfic for HMS! Hope you like it!

A Public Affair

"Ug." Gabriella groaned during lunch.

She had not been feeling great that Friday at school. Her lower abdomen and upper thighs had craps. She felt her body heat rise and go back down throughout the day. Taylor smiled at her sympathetically, knowing all to well what Gabriella was feeling. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Gabriella and Taylor scooped up their stuff and headed off to 6th period with Ms. Darbus.

Gabriella took her usual seat in the back of the class, desperately wishing she could just lie down in her own bed. Half-way through class she closed her eyes, hoping that when she opened them she would be lying in her bed. She opened her eyes only to find herself looking at a dark red spot forming between her legs on her blue jeans.

"Shit!" She thought to herself

Gabriella tried to think quickly. She needed a sweater, but it was boiling outside. Hardly anyone was carrying one today….except Troy. It was lying abandoned on top of his desk. Now the question was how to get his attention considering he sat in the very front and she didn't want anyone to know she was on her period. Then it hit her.

"Pass Taylor a note!" She silently congratulated herself for her quick thinking.

Quickly, Gabriella wrote her question for Troy and folded it up ready to hand to Taylor who was doing homework for another class.

"Taylor." Gabriella whispered.

Taylor continued working, not hearing her.

"Taylor!" Gabriella whispered louder.

More than half the class turned her way while Ms. Darbus stared with a look that said '_you dare disrupt my teachings_?!'

"Miss Montez is there something you would like to share with the class?"

Gabriella's cheeks became a bright pink, "No Ma'am."

Ms. Darbus caught sight of the note Gabriella still clutched in her hand.

"Miss Montez. The note. Please bring it here."

Gabriella stayed put in her desk and turned a darker shade of pink.

"Miss Montez you already have detention for disrupting the class do I really need to send you to the principal's office for disobeying a teacher?" She said exasperatedly.

"No." Gabriella squeaked, but still remained in her seat cowering. Tears started to fog her vision of Ms. Darbus and the rest of the class staring at her as she felt herself leave her mark in the chair.

Finally the bell rang signifying the end of school. Students scurried out of the class to start their weekend. The only ones who remained left in the classroom were Troy, Taylor, Ms. Darbus, and Gabriella.

Ms. Darbus made her way to the back of the room, her hand open to take the note from Gabriella, which she handed over willingly. Ms. Darbus opened the note reading it carefully. She then turned to Troy.

"Mr. Bolton….Miss Montez would like to borrow your sweater."

"Uh…sure." Troy said walking it back to her.

"Thanks." Gabriella muttered not making eye contact with anyone in the room.

"You may all go now," Ms. Darbus made her way to her desk, "Oh and Miss Montez you have detention Monday after school."

Gabriella nodded and hurriedly tied Troy's sweater around her waist, gathered her stuff and ran out of the room and past a confused Troy. She didn't stop running or look back until she reached her house. Pent up tears ran down her checks as she heaved in and out trying to catch her breath. Painfully she walked up the stairs to her room. Her teary eyes did take notice of a note on her door from her mother saying she would be home late tonight. This made Gabriella tear up more since she would have no one to talk about her troubles to.

She soon changed and dumped her soiled clothes into the dirty clothes hamper. She wiped a stray tear away from her face and flopped on her bed. Gabriella looked at Troy's jacket hanging on her chair. It had a small stain on, but it wouldn't be that hard to get out. She closed her eyes, but opened them again after hearing a strange noise coming from her balcony. She sat up to take a better look and to her surprise saw Troy holding a white bag.

Gabriella rushed to open the door, "Troy what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know if I could get my sweater back," Troy chuckled, "No but seriously I wanted to help out my favorite girl. Taylor told me what happened."

Gabriella made a mental note to kill Taylor the next they saw each other.

"Um….about your sweater…. I'm gonna need to wash it." She said a little bashfully.

"Oh don't worry about it. Keep it as long as you like." Troy replied examining the sweater on her chair before sitting down.

"What's with the bag?" Gabriella asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"I thought you would never ask," He started pulling out items of the bag, "here we have some Midol®, some chocolate, a heating pad, and some movies."

Gabriella looked curiously at him.

"Well I might have had a little help from Taylor." He responded with a sly grin.

Gabriella laughed, "That's so sweet Troy. You didn't have to go to this much trouble."

"Yeah I did. That's what best friends do."

Gabriella's smile faltered for a moment. "Best friends. That's all we'll ever be." She sighed to herself.

"Gabi? Are you okay?" Troy waved a hand in front of her face. His face drawn in worry and care.

"I'm fine. I think that there is some chocolate calling my name though." Gabriella's smile returned.

Troy studied her for a moment more before cracking a smile himself. He laughed as he broke open the chocolate bar. He handed it to her watching her intently.

"Hey Troy?" Gabriella called to him

"Yeah?"

"What movies did you bring?"

"Only your favorites Step Up and RENT. Which one do you want to watch?"

"Let's watch Step Up." Gabriella jumped off the bed, wincing silently as her cramps became more intense, to put the movie in her DVD player.

When she turned back to Troy he was holding a Midol® in one hand and the heating pad in the other. Gabriella smiled in gratitude. Both of them climbed onto her bed getting comfortable to watch the movie. Gabriella lied down on her back with the heating pad placed on her lower stomach. Troy settled himself near the foot of her bed. Sometime during the movie Troy found himself lying on his back next to her. He noticed she was dozing off.

"She looks so peaceful." He thought to himself.

He moved some of her hair behind her ear and fought the urge to kiss her. Suddenly Gabriella opened her eyes; Troy leaned as far back as he could from her ashamed he was caught.

"Troy what were you just doing?"

Troy gulped and started to fidget.

"I…well you see…um…I was just…it was….um…I was just…." He ran his fingers through his golden mane.

"You were just what?" Gabriella asked trying not to smile. She thought it was cute he was nervous.

"I was trying to resist kissing you." He hung his head in shame.

Gabriella couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" He looked hurt.

"I didn't know I was so kissable." She said flirtatiously.

Troy grinned, "Well maybe your not."

"Oh really?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Wanna find out?" He flashed a dazzling smile to her.

Gabriella looked shocked at first, but slowly moved in to fill the gap between her and Troy. It started gentle and moved to passionate. Teeth scraped and tongues touched. They wouldn't have broken apart except for the lack of oxygen. They settled into each others arms and watched the rest of the movie. Soon sleep overtook them, but before Gabriella succumbed to the sleep she wanted to tell Troy one thing, "Hey Troy?"

"Hmmm?" He looked tiredly at her smiling anyway.

"I usually hate this time of the month, but this one definitely had its perks."

The End!

Please Review!!!!!


End file.
